


Necromantic

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, This One Got Horny And I Blame Grayson, Vampire Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Vampire Dick Grayson, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Dick Grayson, whether he’s Robin, Nightwing, or your hot neighbor, is a romantic.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Bite Me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447061
Kudos: 22





	1. Barbara

Babs had been prepared to hate him. The only other vampire she’d met before him and Batman was her brother. Memories of him pinning her down and turning her, saying he wanted her to be a monster like he was, still crawled over her skin. 

Robin was different. No one could mistake him for a monster. He was too bright, too loud, too sweet. That first night with only them on patrol, on breaks between beating up muggers, he told her terrible knock-knock jokes and grinned when she groaned at them.

She got the feeling he was trying to impress her. 

With every sip of sweet, rich blood she took from criminals, she felt herself grow bolder; it was like a game, like a dance, and if she kissed him as the sun came up on that first night, it wasn’t anyone else’s business.

Years passed, and sometimes she did hate him. When he moved to Blüdhaven, as if running away would fix anything. When he showed up on the cover of the newspaper, Nightwing kissing Starfire. When she lay sprawled over her brother’s prone form, stake raised, and he pulled her arms away, because he was allowed to kill his monster but she couldn’t kill hers. She did hate him sometimes.

But there would always be that first night.


	2. Kori

Earth was a strange place. Most earthlings looked strange and pale when compared to a Tamaraneans, and many of their humans had powers anyway, so she didn’t even know what a vampire was until she’d been courting Nightwing for a year; he had to explain it to her.

“Oh. You’re like a grisnek, then.”

He flopped onto the bed beside her. “I was about to ask “what on Earth is a grisnek” but I caught myself.”

Kori rolled her eyes. “But you have told me anyway, and so you still look foolish.” 

“I am foolish. What on Tamaran is a grisnek?”

“Oh, just a monster with no reflection that eats people’s tongues. We kept one in the royal zoo at home; it was over three hundred solar rotations old,” Kori said idly. She turned her head to look at his mouth, fixating on his fine, straight white teeth. “Can you drink other blood besides human?”

“Yeah. I’ve been living off animal blood since I left Gotham. The butcher down the street does a great pig.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

She tilted her head and pushed her mane of red curls off her neck, exposing golden skin. 

He sighed, but she could tell he was hiding a smile. “One of these days you’ll run out of secret kinks.”

When he sliced into her it was surprisingly tender.


	3. Slade

Most men become more like their fathers with age; Slade was becoming more like his ex-wife. 

She had looked at him the same way he looked at Nightwing now, with all kinds of want. Wanting to experiment. Wanting to push limits. Wanting to mold a dangerous force into something streamlined and deadly like a well-forged sword.

Slade had no interest in becoming a vampire himself. Even for the power, he wouldn’t give up his self-control. But having a pet monster for himself could prove very useful. And it would be easy; Nightwing was a romantic.

The first time was calculated. He let Nightwing track him to a safe-house and distracted him with a criminal plot worse than the one that had led him there; they teamed up. And after it was all over, with the blood rushing through both their veins, he took the next step. Nightwing didn’t even hesitate when Slade offered up his wrist afterwards and let him leisurely sup through the afterglow.

The next time was… not as calculated. Android attack on Titans’ Tower. He was in the neighborhood to check on his daughter. Nightwing had bruised ribs and they were alone, and Slade took the risk to expose his neck. “Go for it, kid,” he said. Later he would admit to himself that he’d just wanted to feel that rush of bliss again. The kissing after was just extra.

It wasn’t until the third time, turning up in Blüdhaven and driven to begging, that he admitted to himself he might have made an error in judgement. Nightwing was a romantic, but Slade was a thrill-seeker.


	4. Artemis

Her father taught her how to whittle her own stakes in the backyard. She’d sung Vietnamese lullabies while she worked and tried not to think of her mother. 

Dick from next door taught her how to work a washing machine. She’d been having a panic attack when he came into the laundry room.

He was a perceptive guy- all vamps were, especially ones who might be allied with Nightwing- but Artemis was born to lie. They snarked at each other, she helped him carry his groceries, he watched her betta fish when she went out of town to visit Jade. He sent her pictures of Wally every day she was gone. It started to feel normal. 

Then one day he caught her crying outside her apartment. “I’m so stupid. I had a fight with my boyfriend and I left my keys at his house.”

He invited her in. He made tea while she fixed her mascara and complained about Cameron. He told her about how he was still in love with both his ex-girlfriends. He had got their pictures in his wallet, two supernaturally beautiful redheads.

Artemis laughed. “I never stood a chance, then, huh?”

Dick looked at her softly. “You might.”

She licked her lips. “Oh. Cool.”

He leaned in, and she could see her father lining up the shot through the window, and she couldn’t do this.

“Move!” She tackled him to the floor just moments before the stake embedded itself in the wall behind them. 

The rest of the night was a blur. They survived. Her father was arrested. She never did get that kiss, but he promised he didn’t hate her, and there was still plenty of time for her to end up a photograph in his wallet. 


End file.
